falling in love re-written
by soldmysoultohussie3
Summary: She has fallen in love and she doesn't even know that she is in love Blossom has to find a way to get her mind off a taken guy who maybe annoying but that is one of the reasons she loves him i suck at summaries sorry


A fiction of Power Puff Girls *i do not own power puff girls this is just a fan fiction this is also the Rowdy Ruff boys* this is based at summer time in the following: Townsville and with all that enjoy thanks. ships: BrickxBlossom, BrickxBell, ButchxButtercup, BoomerxBubbles note: i do not own Bell and Bunny

* * *

It is five thirty in the afternoon and the girls: Blossom, Buttercup, Bubbles and Bell was all getting ready for dinner at the Rowdy Ruff Boys (and girl if you count Bunny) house everyone was rushing around and trying to get ready in time as they were already late as it was and the only person actually ready was Buttercup, wearing: a navy green tank top, with dark blue skinny jeans and chains hanging of the waist, black and white high tops and a crop leather jacket. Her hair was like usual but had two green pins tucking one-side of her hair away from her ear. She was sitting on the sofa playing video games and yelling every time she died waiting for her sisters to get ready.

Bubbles, wearing: a long sleeve blouse, with a high waist skater baby-blue just under the knee skirt, look-a-like little girl school shoes, her hair in her usual pig tails and a light blue purse. hopped down the stairs going straight into the kitchen for a drink "I'm parched, Buttercup you wanna drink!?" she yells to the other in the living room. Buttercup doesn't answer; so Bubbles just gets one for herself grabbing the bottle of water out of the fridge and twisting the cap in one swift movement, holding the refreshment to her mouth about to take a sip a horrifying scream coming from upstairs echoed the girls home. Buttercup and Bubbles both dropped their things (Bubbles remembering to put the lid on and place the bottle on the counter) rushed upstairs to find out what had happened. At the top of the stairs stood Bell still in her pj's mumbling words under her breath.

"Bell you okay?" Bubbles asks in concern next to her Buttercup started howling in laughter and collapsed onto the floor rolling around as if she had never seen anything more funny in her life. Their sister still annoyed at her favourite white dress now pink looked at Buttercup with annoyance.

"WHAT? DO YOU THINK THIS IS FUNNY!" Bell shouts gripping onto the dress and throwing it onto the ground. She turned around, stomping into her room and slamming the door behind her, on the other side of the door the girls could still hear things been thrown around and the sentence "how will I impress him now?".

Bubbles walked down the stairs still a little concerned about the whole situation waited at the bottom for her sisters to finally go to the boys (and girl) house. Buttercup following Bubbles just a few seconds after went straight into the kitchen got herself a bottle of water and back into the living room getting comfortable again crossing her legs on the sofa and resuming her game. fiddling with the cuffs of her sleeves Bubbles just stood at the bottom of the stairs for Bell and Blossom.

* * *

 **Blossoms POV**

I was standing in front of a full body mirror switching between two outfits:  
a dark pink and white striped short sleeved shirt, black tights, pastel blue denim shorts, a baby pink satomi cardigan, her hair like usual and trainers in pastel pink and white.  
OR  
a baby pink long sleeve top tucked into a black pencil skirt with black tights, grey ankle boots and her hair as usual but with a baby pink bow that fades into black at the tips.  
I shifted between these two outfits before i heard this obnoxious scream like someone had just seen a rat, first I dropped my outfits on the floor and rushed to the door. I was about to open the it but i heard Bell yell something like 'do you think this is funny' i opened my door to see her "awful" dress pink and couldn't stop myself from forming a cheshire smile. I closed my door quietly and giggled to myself, returning back to what i was doing.

I don't know why but when i see Bell angry or her plans not work out it always makes me smile her misery creates my happiness.

* * *

 **Bells POV**

That is it I am done, how come it always happens to me? all i wanted to do is make that stupid blossom embarrassed but nothing ever seems to go that way.

* * *

 _ **AN:**_

 _ **okay first this is a trial I first made this fanfiction on my old account**_ **cartoonanimecharacters _called_ falling in love _but it looks like a five year old wrote it actually a five year old could write better than that so if you just cant wait to see whats in the next to come chapters its there but I will be changing it because as i said it's embarrassing.  
_** _ **number two i don't know when i'll be posting so sorry it'll be at random  
**_ _ **and i think this is the last thing but pls comment i want to know how it is and all that stuff**_

 _ **oh also during this chapter i wrote two outfits for Blossom i couldn't decide on which outfit so plsssssssss comment which you liked the most**_

 **t** **hat's all thank you for reading this chapter**


End file.
